Ben Drowned Part: 6
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: This is part: 6 to my "Ben Drowned" series! Read the first five, so you won't be confused! This is when Ben kidnaps Link again. But Ben has more plans than just keeping Link. What happens when saving Link, turns into saving the World? Read and review positively please! Thank you! A bit of LinkxBen and LinkxSaria. Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! How's it going? I'm doing something new! I'm doing separate chapters! Not on the same page like I used to. No, I'm actually separating the chapters, so that it's more suspenseful! I finally figured out how to post separate chapters! Ha ha! :D Anyway, this is part: 6 to my _Ben Drowned_ series. Please read the first five, so you won't be confused! Please read and review positively! Thank you! Like I said in the last how many stories I wrote, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_! Also, I don't own _Ben Drowned_ or characters from both things! Well, here we go!**

**Ben**

**Drowned**

**Part: 6**

**Chapter 1: The Missing Link**

**Saria's PoV:**

"What do you mean you can't find Link?"

"I'm sorry, Saria, but we just can't find him," Mido says, with worry and disappointment. I'm so worried that I'm shaking. I told him not to go into the Lost Woods alone! Why didn't he listen to me?! Why?! "We'll go out on a search again, Saria. But I'm telling you, he's not in there."

I start to cry. "Please find him... Please..."

**Ben's PoV:**

I'm riding on a horse that I stole from Lon Lon Ranch. Actually, this horse is very special to my twin and Malon. This fine horse here is named "Epona".

I glance over my shoulder. My twin is laying on a board with wheels, that I attached to it. My twin quit yelling and screaming a long time ago. Right now, he's just laying on the board, petrified. He has no idea where we're going. He still has that sack over his head and is still tied up. I didn't bother tying him down, because there's no need to, if I'm going as slow as I am. I don't need to go fast. Link's pathetic friends will never find us.

The portal I formed earlier is just up ahead. I ride Epona into the portal. This portal leads to Link's new home...

**? PoV:**

Did I really just witness what happened? I can't believe this actually happened! I run out of the Lost Woods and into the Kokiri Forest. I have to tell somebody about what I just witnessed.

As soon as I'm in the Kokiri Forest, I run to my good friend Saria's house. It's been a long time since I've been in the Kokiri Forest! Ever since I got transformed into what I am now, I haven't been here. But I know which house is Saria's, because there are bridges attached to her house. That's what she told me.

I run into Saria's house and holler, "Saria! Saria!" Saria comes from around the corner. Her face is drenched with tears. "Saria, are you OK?"

"No, Skull Kid, I'm not." She doesn't seem surprised that I'm here. I guess she's more concerned about what ever she's crying about.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"My best friend, the boy I love, Link, went into the Lost Woods on his own, and now, he's missing..."

Missing? Hey! That has to be the boy I saw getting taken by someone who looks exactly like him! Only, colder looking... "Hey, Saria, I saw a Kokiri with yellow hair getting taken by someone who looks exactly like him..."

Saria's eyes widen with fear. "No... No... It can't be! No! Ben... I thought he was dead!" There's more fear in Saria's eyes than when I first saw her a minute ago. "I have to tell Mido and the Know-it-All Brothers." And Saria leaves her house...

**Link's PoV:**

I feel myself being picked up and carried. I'm not too concerned about escaping anymore. Ben has me. I can't escape...

I'm being carried for a few minutes. I didn't notice how cold it was. I start to shiver. I can't believe that I'm doing this, but I'm actually curling up closer to Ben. For a cold-hearted freak, he's surprisingly warm. "Aww. Are you starting to like me now?" that sadistic little thing says.

"No. I'm just cold, that's all." I say, sternly.

"Yep... Mmm-hmm... Sure..." Ben says, sarcastically. I'm carried for a few more minutes, when I'm tossed onto a hard floor. I sense Ben coming over to me. He grabs my tied arms and unties them. "Untie yourself." I do just that. I pull the sack off my head and untie my ankles. I then, get up and start running, but Ben grabs on to my arm. He pulls me back. I struggle to break free, but it's no use.

"No! Let me go, Ben!" I'm trying to stay brave. After all, I do have the Triforce of Courage. Ben holds on to me by my arms. His cold eyes are burning into my bright blue eyes. I'm trying not to show fear. I don't want to feel fear.

"I will not let you go until I'm done with you! Now, I'm leaving you untied and everything. This is a test, to see if you try to escape. If you try to escape, you'll get beaten. Oh boy, will you ever get beaten. And, if you fight back while I'm beating you, you'll get beaten more!" I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. "Don't try to act tough! Oh, and by the way, you'll get beaten, even if you do behave. Also, the same rules apply as before. You'll obey me, because I'm your boss. You'll not talk to Saria. You'll do as I say. No one's going to save you. No one loves you and no one cares for you."

"Saria does." Yes, I'm being snarky.

"Shut up, stupid!" And Ben smacks me on the side of my head. "You're not leaving here until I'm done with you! You'll cry and scream while I'm beating you! You WILL think that you're not getting out of here. I'll give you nightmares. You'll eat what I feed you! You get no eating utensil! You'll drink what I give you! You'll sleep when I tell you to! You'll wake up when I tell you to! You'll go to the bathroom when I tell you to! You'll piss and shit yourself! Understand?"

"I won't let you break me again, Ben. You think you're all that. You think you can beat me. You can't beat me. I'll either escape or be rescued. Either way, I'm getting out of here. Beat me the hardest, Ben... You won't succeed. You're not gonna let me go until you succeed in making me a wimpy crybaby. Well, guess what, you won't succeed! You won't!" Ben punches me in my eye so hard, that he lets go of me, so that I crumble to the floor. I'm holding my eye in pain, but I don't show that I'm in pain.

"What was that, smarty pants?!"

"I said, you won't beat me!" Ben kicks me in the groin. I hold my private area in pain, but I don't show that I'm in pain.

"You better watch how you talk to me, boy! Or else, you'll get it good!"

"Or else, what? You're gonna whip me again?! Give it your best shot, you freak!" Inside, I wish I didn't say that, because when Ben snaps his fingers, a whip appears in his hand.

"You asked for it, Linky!" And the whipping begins...

…

**A/N: So, how did ya like it?! :D Is that a great beginning or what?! Chapter: 2 will be posted eventually! Well, see ya, for now! :D **

**PS: I'm changing my username to YoungLinkZeldaFan123.**

**- ZeldaFan123 (The future YoungLinkZeldaFan123! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, or characters! R&R positively please! Thank you! Here we go!**

**Chapter 2: You Can't Break Me!**

**Saria's PoV:**

All of the Kokiri in the Kokiri Forest are searching for Link. Even Skull Kid came along for the search. I have a feeling we're going to need more people than just the Kokiri and Skull Kid. I think we need the entire Kingdom of Hyrule!

We're all searching around in the Lost Woods. We have to find that secret passageway we took last week to get to Termina! I just can't find it again! Suddenly, we see that hollow tree with that secret passageway! I point and say, excitedly, "OK, guys! This is where the secret passageway to Termina is! Let's go!" And we head in to the hollow tree...

**Link's PoV:**

Ben whips me across the face with the whip. I grab my face in pain. I'm trying to block it from the whip. Ben whips me on my arms and legs. I refuse to cry out in pain. I only grunt. I let go of my face and try to crawl away from the whip. But Ben shouts at me, "Sit still, retard!" Ben whips me on my back. It hurts so bad! But I have to prove that I'm stronger than Ben! Ben continues to whip me for a few more moments, then stops. I'm holding back the tears that want to pour out of my eyes. I have lashes from the whip all over my arms, legs, and back. They're bleeding bad. "How did that feel, loser?"

I'm looking down at the floor, when I say, quietly, "You can't break me, Ben."

"Oh? And what makes you say that, Linky?"

"Because," I start. "I'm the Hero of Time. I won't let you scare me to death again."

"Well, for being the "Hero of Time", you sure scream and cry like a frightened little girl. And I'll make that happen again! I did it once! I can do it again!"

"I'd like to see you try, you freak!"

"OK. You asked for it." Ben grabs on to the back collar of my tunic. He turns me around and slams me against the wall. Then, Ben kisses me! Not on the forehead like before! No, he kisses me on the lips! T hat's disgusting! My eyes are squeezed shut. Please, let go, Ben! Finally, Ben removes his lips from mine. "How did you like that?" I glare at Ben, then I spit on his face. I don't want his disgusting germs or whatever in my mouth! Ben closes his eyes and daintly wipes the spit off his face. "Don't you dare spit in my face again!" And Ben slaps me across the face. I don't react.

"Don't you dare kiss me again, and I won't have to spit in your face!" Ben slaps me across the face again.

"Don't make me gag you, Link!"

"Do it then! Come on do it!"

"Alright. But you asked for it." Ben snaps his fingers, and a handkerchief appears securely around my mouth. Ben moves his face, so that it's right up to mine. He says, evilly, "I'll make you cry and scream in pain. I'll have you begging for mercy! You're my special treasure and I'll always love you." Ben kisses me on the forehead. "I love you, Link." OK, now I'm afraid. I know that my eyes are showing it. Ben moves my bangs out of my eyes. He kisses me on the forehead again. "You're so handsome. I have to keep playing with my treasure, until I'm done playing with it." I begin to whimper. He kisses me on the forehead, my neck quite a few times, and on my forehead again. As soon as Ben removes his lips from my forehead, he notices that I'm starting to tear up. "Aww. It's all right. I can't believe that I got you scared already." My bangs fall in to my eyes again, and Ben brushes them out of my face again. "I want to see your eyes." he says. He starts to gently caress my cheek. I'm shaking right now. "Just so you don't do any funny business," Ben drops me onto the floor. He bends down and forces my arms behind my back. Then, he snaps his fingers and chains appear around my wrists and ankles. The chains are attached to the wall. "I'll chain you to the wall." I'm looking up at Ben, with fear, while Ben's looking down at me, with ice cold eyes. "I know I said that I was going to keep you untied and stuff, but I have to keep you helpless." Ben kneels down and starts petting my hair. "I know that you and Saria had a really fun night last night. I watched every second of it. It's pretty stupid, you know, going out in to the Lost Woods, after you've just got home from being with me. If you go out in to the Lost Woods, you should bring somebody with you. You wouldn't be in this mess if you did. Whose fault is this?" Mine! "Should you have gone in to the Lost Woods by yourself?" No! "Who should you of brought with you?" Saria! "Is this at all her fault?" No! "Eh! Wrong answer! It's her fault, too!" How?! "If she would've insisted on going with you to the Lost Woods or insisted for you to stay home, then you wouldn't be in this mess! This is her fault, too! She doesn't care for you! She doesn't love you like she says she does! She was only pretended being your friend!" That's not true! That's a lie! "It is true! You think Saria just hangs around with you, because she likes and loves you? She hangs around with you, because she feels sorry for you, and that's all!" No! I won't believe it! "Believe it! She, nor the others are coming here to save you! You're staying here with me, until I'm done with you!" That whole time Ben was talking to me, he was hanging on to my hair. He finally lets go. Ben pats me on the cheek, stands up, and says, "See you later!" And Ben leaves the room...

I start to cry. This is going to be a Hellish life! I just hope Saria and whoever else are going to be here soon! I just want to go home! I just want to get of here! I just want to go home...

…

**A/N: What will happen to Linky next? Find out in the next chapter! Review positively please!**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, or characters! R&R positively please! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Cold As Ice**

**Saria's PoV:**

We're all in Termina. I know that Link and Ben are here. I can feel it. "Where should we look, Saria?" Mido asks.

"We'll all split up. The girls will go with me to Ikana Canyon, while you take the boys to Snowhead Mountain." I say.

"Saria, how do you know the names of these places?" Mido asks.

"Remember? Link was here before with Ben. That's how I know."

"Oh. Well, where's Snowhead Mountain?"

"Right now, we're in South Clock Town. So, go to North Clock Town, which is North from here, to get to Snowhead. And the girls and I will head to East Clock Town, which is to the East of here, to get to Ikana."

"Oh. OK. I'll play your song to telepathically call you, if we find anything." I gave each of the Kokiri a Forest Ocarina, to call me if they need anything or if they find something important.

"OK. Take care of those ocarinas! You'll need them!"

All of the male Kokiri say, "Yes, Miss Saria." And we're on our way to our destinations...

**Link's PoV:**

I'm laying here, on the hard floor, chained up and gagged. I so badly want to sleep. And I ever so badly have to pee! I can't, though, because Ben will hurt me badly. I have to admit, I am scared. It was hard to pretend that I wasn't scared earlier. But I'm sure Ben knew that I was faking the bravery.

Ben enters the room and walks up to me. I don't look at him. I'm looking down at my feet. I don't want to look at that creepy face of Ben! "Look at me." I refuse to look at him. "Look at me, I said." I slowly make my eyes face the terrible Ben. "Now, if you have to go to the bathroom, you may." My eyes widen with joy. I couldn't wait any longer! I let loose in my clothes, and Ben says, "You feel better?" I nod. "Good." I am embarrassed that I peed myself, but there's nothing I can do about it. "Also, if you want to go to sleep, you may." I give a sigh of relief. I close my eyes and I wait to try and go to sleep. I wait, because I want Ben to leave. He soon leaves, and a few moments later, I'm fast asleep...

**Saria's PoV:**

I was right about this place. It is creepy. I got a bad feeling about this place. Well, we have to search everywhere, if we want to find Link. "Hey, girls, how 'bout we split up and search the different parts of the valley?"

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea, Saria!" Talia says, excitedly. So, Talia and Salia (the twin girls), Ali, Sinu, Brava, and I go one way, while Tessie, Camara, Joania, and Ceila go a different way. We stay in the valley, while they go up to Stone Tower. Stone Tower was on the map that Ruto, Malon, and I looked at, when we were last trying to save Link, so that's how I know about it.

We look all around the canyon. We can't find anything that even remotely says that Link and Ben are or were here. I wonder how the other girls are doing?...

**Link's PoV:**

"Wake up!" Ben shouts at me. He kicks me in the stomach at the same time. Luckily, I peed earlier... "It's time for your punishment!" What did I do?! "You didn't do anything! I just like beating you, that's all!" Then it's not really a punishment if I didn't do anything... "Don't get snarky with me!" Ben, not so lightly, kicks me in the head. I grunt in pain. "Get up." Ben orders. I start to sit up, but Ben impatiently grabs on to my left shoulder and slams me against the wall. "Just for being snarky with me, not only will you get beaten, but you'll be put somewhere, where you don't ever want to be put!" I gulp.

Ben punches me in the face, multiple times. I yelp in pain every time. He then, knees me in the groin. I hold in the yell that wants to burst from my throat. He lets go of me and lets me slump to the floor. He kicks me in the stomach, over and over again. I hold back the yells that want to burst from my throat. "Ben! Stop it! Please!" I shout, but it comes out muffled.

"Never!" Ben shouts. And he continues to kick me in the stomach. I refuse to cry out in pain. He kicks me at least five more times in the stomach. Then, he unhooks the chains from the wall, but my wrists are still chained together, along with my ankles. He grabs the chains around my wrists and drags me. He drags me out of the room. I'm struggling to break free, but there's no point in struggling to break free, because if I do break free, Ben'll just grab me anyway! And, I'll be in more trouble than I already am in!

He drags me to someplace unknown. Even though I can see, the place is still unknown to me. It sounds like he's opening a squeaky door. Then, he pulls me in to the squeaky door room. The temperature suddenly drops. I swear it's fifty below zero in here! The room has huge blocks of ice stacked on top of each other all over the room.

He drags me to the back of the room and lets go of me. I'm laying on a hard, cold floor. I'm so cold! I have goosebumps on my goosebumps! I'm violently shivering! "W-Where... Where... is this... place?" I try to ask, even though it comes out muffled.

"This is the ice room. You're going to stay in here for about ten minutes. You need to learn not to be snarky with me! It's twenty below zero in here! It feels colder, because you have bare arms and legs. Plus, that tunic doesn't really keep you warm. Well, see ya! Oh, I forgot! If you disobey me again, the temperature will be five degrees colder every time I put you in here. So, you better behave yourself, Linky! Ha ha ha!" And Ben leaves the ice room and shuts the squeaky door...

…

**A/N: What will happen to Linky in the ice room? Find out in the next chapter! Review positively please! Thank you!**

**PS: I'm cold now, thinking about Link being in that ice room!**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123 (PS: That's my new slogan! XD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, or characters! R&R positively please! Thank you! Let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 4: Bonding Time**

**Tessie's PoV:**

Camara, Joania, Ceila, and I are trying to figure out Stone Tower. There are too many blocks! Too many switches! And too many boulders! What is this place?! How are we ever going to find Link if we can't get around Stone Tower?! "Tessie, how 'bout we call Saria. Maybe she will have a suggestion." Camara says.

"That's a great idea, Camara!" I say, excitedly. "I'll call her right now!"

"OK."

I play _Saria's Song_, so that I can talk to Saria. She answers, saying, _"Tessie? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_What's going on? Did you find anything?"_

"_No. Stone Tower's so complicated! There are so many switches, boulders, and blocks! It's impossible to figure out! I'm sure Link could get through this! But we're not smart like him! I'm sure Link would've had what he needed to figure out Stone Tower. We don't."_

"_Hmm... It's a risk, but maybe Link will know how to figure out that tower. I'll chance calling him. Maybe Ben won't know."_

"_Saria, are you sure that's a good idea?"_

"_I'm not entirely sure. I can't say it won't hurt to try, because it will most likely hurt Link, but we have to find him! Maybe he'll even tell us where he is!"_

"_Umm... OK... I just hope nothing bad happens to him..."_

"_I hope not either..."_ And we break the connection...

**Saria's PoV:**

I play my song, _Saria's Song_, and what I hear makes me want to cry tears of joy. _"Saria? Saria, is that you?"_

"_Yes, Link. It's me."_

"_You shouldn't have called me! I could get hurt!"_

"_I know, but we'll make this quick. Do you know where you are?"_

"_Right now, I'm in an ice room. Even outside of the ice room, it's cold. So, I think I'm at someplace where it's Winter."_

"_Oh my goodness... Mido and the other boys are at Snowhead Mountain now! That's the only place in Termina that has snow!"_

"_OK. I'll stay strong until then. I hope you guys find me soon!"_

"_Don't worry, Link. We will."_ I start to tear up. _"I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Sari..."_ And we break the connection...

**Link's PoV:**

As far as I know, I've been in this ice room for almost ten minutes. I hope that call with Saria won't cause me to get hurt!

I'm so cold right now, I think my shivering froze. My arms and legs have frost on them. Same with my face and my hair. Even my clothes have frost on them, and I'm sure my hat does, too. I feel like ice all over. I think I'm going to get frost bite, if I haven't already...

About another minute later, Ben enters the ice room. My eyes are closed. So I don't bother looking at him. I think my eyes are about to freeze shut, too! "OK. Time's up!" Ben grabs on to the chains around my wrists and drags me out of the ice room. He drags me in to the room that I was being kept in before the ice room. He lets go of me. I'm so relieved to be out of that ice room. I can see and feel the frost melting away from me. "Do you feel better now?" I nod. "Good." After a few more moments, the frost that was on me is completely gone. Now, I'm wet. "Stay right here, and don't do any funny business!" I can't. I'm chained and gagged. "Don't get snarky with me!" Ben then, kicks me in the hip. "I'll be right back." And Ben leaves the room...

_**A Few Minutes Later...**_

Ben returns with an old, raggedy brown blanket. He walks up to me and sets the blanket down. Ben grabs me by the shoulders and lifts me up, and places me against the wall. Ben snaps his fingers, and the chains disappear from around my wrists. I try to pull the handkerchief down from my mouth, but Ben says, "Don't touch it." OK, I won't. Ben snaps his fingers again, and rope appears around my wrists, just like they were back in Woodfall. The rope is attached to the wall here, too. I'm able to move my arms! Ben grabs the blanket and wraps it around me. What's he doing? "You're cold from the ice room. So, I thought you'd like to warm up a bit." Thank you, Master. "Yeah. Whatever." I hang on to the blanket tightly, so that the warmth from the blanket can soak in to my body. Then, Ben sits down on the right side of me. He places his arm around me and pulls me closer. "Do you feel warmer now?" I nod. "Good." Ben smiles at me and kisses me on the head. I look at Ben with sadness in my eyes. Ben finally decides to pull down the handkerchief from my mouth.

"Why did you put a blanket around me?"

"Because, I feel like being nice." Ben leans his head on mine. He starts rubbing my back. He stops and looks at me. My bangs are in my eyes again, so he brushes them out of my face again. And, of course, he kisses my forehead again. He starts petting my hair. He continues petting my hair, while his head's leaned on mine again. I just sit and wait for it to be over. "So, tell me something funny that's happened to you in your life. Although, I'll already know it."

"Do I have to?" I complain.

"Yes, you do."

"OK. Well, umm... One time, I had to go to the outhouse. I opened the door and saw Saria in there. I guess she forgot to lock it. Boy, was I ever scarred when that happened. I'm still scarred."

"I remember that." It's very creepy how he remembers that...

I look at Ben. "Ben?"

"Yes, darling? And, it's "Master"."

"Sorry. Can I ask you something?"

"I'll let it slide, this time, and, sure, I guess."

"Are you a human? Are you even alive?"

"I was a human, once upon time."

"Can I ask you another question, Master?"

"Umm... Sure..."

"How did you die?"

"I was kidnapped and tortured me, just like what I do to you. Then, my kidnappers drowned me."

"That's terrible! But Ben, why are you hurting me and stuff?"

"I want you to feel the pain I went through. I also consider you as my treasure and I love you. I'm also trying to make you a wimp."

"Oh. Well..."

"You don't feel sorry for me, do you?" I shake my head "no". "Huh. Well, it's to be expected." Ben rubs my back for a few seconds, when he finally stops. He stands up, turns around to face me, and says, "Well, I'll let you sleep. It's almost nighttime. Well, goodnight, I guess."

"Goodnight." And Ben starts to leave the room. "Master?"

He turns around and says, "What?"

"Thank you. For the blanket, I mean."

"Yeah. Well, don't expect that all the time. Right now, I just feel like being nice, that's all. Goodnight." And he proceeds to leave the room again.

"Goodnight." And I lay down on the floor with the blanket around me and fall asleep...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! :D What's going to happen to our little hero next?! Read the next chapter, to find out! Review positively please! Thank you!**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, or characters! R&R positively please! Thank you! Let's go!**

**Chapter 5: The Nasty Ol' Ben is Back**

**Mido's PoV:**

Sinku, Fillo, Jaxxan, Spearo, Skull Kid, and I are up at Snowhead Mountain. It's so dang cold here! Suddenly, I get a telepathic call from Saria. _"Mido? Mido, are you there?" _

"_Yes, Saria, I'm here. What's up?"_

"_Well, I just got news... I risked a telepathic call to Link, and he said that he's somewhere cold. The only cold place in Termina is Snowhead! I know Link's in Termina! I can feel it! He has to be at Snowhead! So, please, look extra carefully! Link's there! I know it!"_

"_OK, Saria, we'll look everywhere! Call me if you need anything."_

"_OK. I will. You do the same!"_

"_I will. Bye!"_

"_Bye!" _ And the connection breaks...

"OK, guys. Saria says she's absolutely sure that Link's here. We have to look extra hard if we want to find him!"

"Right!" the rest of the boys say.

"Well, let's get moving! Who knows how much time Link has left?! If he has any time left at all..."

And the male Kokiri continued their search for Link and Ben near the Snowhead Temple...

**Link's PoV:**

"Wake up!" Ben shouts at me. I open my eyes quickly, and Ben kneels down in front of me. He grabs my hair and pulls it. I swear he's going to rip it out! I don't want that to happen again... "Remember last night? Remember how I was so nice to you? Well, that was all just an act. I really do want to keep beating you. You're fun to play with! You're my treasure and I love you! So, get up, you lazy ass!" I don't even need to get up, because Ben's practically pulling me up. The blanket slips off me, and Ben snaps his fingers. When he does, the rope around my wrists disappears. He pulls me by my hair out of the room. I'm pretty much being dragged, because I can't walk with the chains around my ankles. I'm holding on to my hair, so that Ben doesn't rip it out. My eyes are squeezed shut and I'm trying to hold in the yell that wants to burst from my throat. It hurts! As soon as we're out of the room, he drags me down the hall. A few minutes later, we reach-what I think is-the door to the ice room! I don't want to go in there again! "Too bad, Link! There's nothing you can do about it!"

Ben still has my hair in his hand, when he grabs the back of my tunic with his other hand, and throws me in to the ice room. "What did I do?! I didn't do anything!" I shout.

"You're a disobeying little fuck! You talked to Saria yesterday! And what really infuriates me is, not only did you talk to Saria, but you pretty much told her where you are! So, after I'm done turning you into an ice cube, we're going on a little trip! Far away from Termina, where they'll never find you again. You'll be mine! All mine! I'll make sure Saria and your pathetic Kokiri friends don't find you! You're never leaving here until I'm done with you! You got that?!" I'm sitting on my knees, on the hard, cold floor. I'm looking at Ben, with shock and fear. "I said, you got that?!"

"Yes!" I shout.

"Good." I start to to cry. "Aww. Is little Linky crying? Aww. Well, that's just adorable! Who am I kidding? That's just pathetic!" Ben walks up to me. He kicks me and orders, "Go to the back wall!" I do just as he says, and quickly crawl to the back wall. I'm freaking out on the inside! It was twenty below zero the last time I was in here! Is it going to be twenty-five below zero? Thirty below zero? "I think I'll be nice and put the temperature at twenty-five below zero. Even though you deserve to have it at thirty below zero! Ha ha!"

Ben snaps his fingers, and I feel the temperature getting colder. "Ben... please stop... Please..." I have my head bowed down and I'm crying.

"Aww. I'm sorry, Linky, but I can't." Ben kneels down in front of me. He gently lifts up my chin and makes me look at him. "I'll be back in ten minutes, I promise. I have to get ready for us to hit the road. I'll see you soon, sweetie." Ben gives me a quick little kiss on the lips. "Sit there and don't move. I'll be watching you." Ben gets up and leaves the ice room...

I remain sitting on the hard, cold floor, crying. I'm shivering violently. Even more violently than the last time! I have goosebumps on my goosebumps on my goosebumps! I try to hug myself, to try and keep me warm, but it doesn't do any good... It's not long before my tears stick to my face. And I know that I'll soon have frost appearing on me again. I bet the frost will come even quicker this time! I bet my lips will turn blue quicker, too! Where is Ben going to take me? What will he do to me there?

It seems like forever for ten minutes to go by. I'm now all covered in frost from head to toe. I swear I have frostbite! My whole body is stinging badly! Ben comes in to the ice room and says, coldly, "Let's go..."

…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Where is Ben taking our little Linky? :( I really don't know, actually. Lol! Well, we'll find out, soon enough! Review positively please! Thank you! :)**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123 **


	6. Chapter 6

****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Major mistake I made in the last chapter! I forgot all about Skull Kid! So, let's pretend that I didn't forget about him, and he'll have a special role in the next chapter, OK?! Let's go! Oh, wait, I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, or characters. R&R positively please! Thank you! Now, let's go!**

**Chapter 6: On the Road Again**

**Mido's PoV:**

"Alright, everybody! This place is apparently called Snowhead Temple. I saw it on a sign that said "Snowhead Temple". We all need to work together! We have to find and save Link..." Suddenly, I'm knocked over the head, and I collapse onto the ground, unconscious...

**Skull Kid's PoV:**

"What were you saying, shorty?" says the one who knocked him over the head.

"Mido!" Jaxxan shouts.

"What did you do to Mido, you mean boy?" I say. I'm mad.

"Ha ha! Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ben. It's nice to finally fully meet you all! Even you, Skull Kid. I know who you all are. Since I know everything about Link, I know quite a bit about you all."

"Where's Link?" Spearo demanded.

"Oh? He's right here." Ben snaps his fingers, and a bunched up raggedy, old blanket appears in his arms.

"I asked where Link was, not a blanket!"

"Oh? Don't you see, little Spearo? This _is_ your precious Link!" Ben pulls apart some of the blanket, to reveal Link with his arms tied behind his back, ankles chained, a handkerchief tied around his mouth, and duct tape over his eyes. I guess he's startled by how cold it's gotten, when the blanket got taken off of him, because he jumped a little. Link started to yell muffled words. "Shh, shh, shh, little Linky... All of your so-called male "friends" are here. They came here to say "goodbye" to you, because you're leaving Termina. Yeah." Ben was talking to Link like he was a two-year-old. Then, Ben kisses Link on the forehead! Ben pulls Link a little closer to him. Poor Link... It looks like he's been beaten badly... He's still trying to get out muffled words, but he isn't yelling now. "Well, say "goodbye" to your "friends". Oh, wait, you can't! Ha ha ha!" And Ben disappears with Link in his arms...

**Saria's PoV:**

We're leaving Ikana, when I get a telepathic call from Spearo: _"Saria! Saria, are you there?!"_

"_Yes, Spearo, I'm here. What's up?"_

"_You were right! Link was at Snowhead Mountain!"_

"_Do you have him?! Did you save him?! Is he with you?!"_

"_No, Saria, he's not. We were about to enter the Snowhead Temple, when Ben knocked Mido unconscious. He made a bound up Link appear in his arms. After a few minutes of Ben talking nonsense to us and Link, he disappeared with him! He said he's leaving Termina!"_

"_No! We have to hurry! I'll meet you there! We have to catch up to Ben and Link, before it's too late!"_

"_OK. Bye."_

"_Bye."_ And we break the connection...

**Ben's PoV:**

I hid Epona just outside of Snowhead. Just outside of Termina in general. I carry Link to the board that's attached to Epona. Link's bound up and wrapped in a blanket, to keep warm. I lay him down on the board. I place rope across him, to tie him down. Then, I hop on Epona, and we hit the road. Where we're going, you'll see. You'll see...

…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Where's Ben taking Link? Find out in the next chapter! Review positively please! Thank you! **

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**, **_**Ben Drowned**_**, or characters! R&R positively please! Thank you! Here we go!**

**Chapter 7: More Than Just Saving Link?**

**Ben's PoV:**

I'm about ten minutes out of Termina. Now is the time to trick Saria, the other Kokiri, and Skull Kid. I disappear, leading the horse and wheel tracks to nowhere...

**Saria's PoV:**

We're almost to Snowhead Mountain! Mido, the other boys, and Skull Kid are waiting there for the girls and I.

It's not long before we get to Snowhead Mountain. We head up to the entrance way to Snowhead Temple. There, we see the Kokiri boys and Skull Kid on the snow-covered ground, hanging on to Mido, waiting for him to wake up from unconsciousness. "Hey, guys. How's Mido doing?"

"He should wake up soon, Saria." Spearo answers. "Should we wait until he wakes up to find Link? Or, should we carry him and continue our search?"

"I think it's wise to continue on with our search. We have to save Link, before it's too late."

"I agree." Jaxxan helps Spearo get Mido onto his back. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, you said that Ben disappeared with Link, so that doesn't help. We could always ask someone. It's not like there are no inhabitants in Termina, like last time."

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Spearo says, excitedly. "Let's go!"

We leave Snowhead Mountain. We run into some Gorons. We speak to one, "Excuse me, Mr. Goron?" A Goron turns around and sees us. The Goron is quite large, compared to us. "Do you know the way out of Termina?" I ask.

"Well, Little Miss... Romani Ranch has the exit from Termina, but it's way up high. I'm not sure if you'll be able to get up there."

"We can call for help. Don't worry about it. Thank you."

"No problem, Little Missy." We head out of where the Gorons reside. We have to make a long trip across Termina Field, just to get to Romani Ranch.

"Hey, Saria, can't you call the Sages?" Spearo asks. "We can use them to get across Termina Field faster."

"Yeah, Spearo! I never even thought of that! I'll call Zelda, to tell her to call the Sages." I pull out my Fairy Ocarina. I play _Zelda's Lullaby_, and Zelda answers. She says:

"_Saria? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, your Highness, it's me."_

"_What's the matter?"_

"_Well, Link has been kidnapped by Ben again..."_

"_How? I thought the Terminians and Gorons, etc...drowned him?"_

"_Yeah, they did, but obviously it didn't do anything. Link's in deep trouble; Ben has taken off with him again. He's left Termina. I asked a Goron where the exit out of Termina is, and he said that it's at Romani Ranch, which is across Termina Field a ways. We need to get over there sooner than later, because we don't know how much time Link has left. Plus, we need help to get up to the exit. The Goron said that it's pretty high. So, do you think you could call the Sages to assist us? They'll be a big help, while fighting Ben and saving Link. Please?"_

"_You don't even need to ask, Saria. I'll call them. The Sages and I will be there in a few minutes."_

"_OK. Thank you, Zelda. See you in a few minutes!"_

"_No problem. See you!"_ And we break the connection...

**Zelda's PoV:**

"Five Sages, can you hear me? I need your assistance. I need your assistance to help our fellow Sage, Saria, and her friends to get across Termina Field quicker, to save our Hero of Time, Link, who is in distress again. You will need to accompany Saria and her friends on their quest to save Link, to aid them if need be." I call.

"_We hear your call, Leader of the Sages. We Sages will help our fellow Sage and her friends across Termina Field. We Sages will assist our fellow Sage and her friends in any way we can. We must save the Hero of Time!" _says Rauru, the Sage of Light.

"Thanks, Rauru! I'll assist my fellow Sages, too! Now, let's go!" I disappear and reappear in the Temple of Light. We all use our Sage powers to form us all into one large ball of light. Then, we disappear, and a few seconds later, we reappear right in front of Saria and her friends.

"Zelda here called us, saying that you guys need assistance to get across Termina Field faster, and help save the Hero of Time." Rauru says.

"Yes, Rauru, that is correct." Saria says.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll teleport you all to Romani Ranch." I say. And we all hold hands, and I teleport the large group to Romani Ranch.

When we get there, we're in front of a cute little farmhouse. Outside, running around, is Malon! Wait, no, Romani, Malon's counterpart! She sees us and freezes. Her eyes are widened with fear. "Sister! Sister!" Malon's counterpart calls.

Quickly, a young woman bursts out of the door. She looks exactly like Malon as her older self. Romani points to the large group of us. The older sister turns her head and gasps when she sees us. "Who... Who are you?" Malon's older self's counterpart asks.

"Don't worry. We just came here to leave Termina, for an important mission, to rescue our kidnapped friend." I say.

"Kidnapped friend?" the older girl asks.

"Yes. Our friend, Link, who is the hero back where we come from, has been kidnapped and brought to here. But then, we found out that the kidnapper left Termina, and that the exit from Termina is here."

"I see." the young woman says, with worry. "Where do you come from?"

"Up there," I point. "Hyrule. We're from Hyrule."

"I've never heard of Hyrule before."

"Well, it exists. Please, allow me to introduce ourselves. I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule," I say, placing a hand on my chest. "This is Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto of the Hylian Zoras, my nursemaid, Impa, Nabooru, and Rauru." I gesture my hand to each Sage, as I introduce them.

"These are my friends, Mido, Sinku, Fillo, Jaxxan, Spearo, Camara, Joania, Ceila, Talia, Salia, Tessie, Ali, Sinu, Brava, and Skull Kid." Saria says, as she gestures her hand to each Kokiri and to Skull Kid. By now, Mido's conscious.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all." the older red-headed girl says. "I'm Cremia, and this is my sister, Romani."

"It's very nice to meet you, too." I say. "You know, you guys are counterparts to our friend back in Hyrule. Most of the people, Gorons, Zoras, and Deku here, are all counterparts to the people, Gorons, Zoras, and Deku, back in Hyrule. The only race in Hyrule that doesn't have counterparts are the Kokiri. The Kokiri are these little guys clad in green."

"Really? That's amazing!" Cremia says, amazed.

"Yes. You, Cremia and Romani, are our friend Malon's counterparts. Romani is Malon as a kid, and you are Malon as an adult."

"Wow! Really?!" Romani says, excitedly.

"Yes." I say. "Skull Kid here's just helping out."

"There was a Skull Kid, who tried to crush Termina with its moon. Is that the same Skull Kid?" Cremia asks.

"No, it is not." Saria answers. "Well, we don't have time to dilly dally anymore. We have a hero to save!"

"Let us come with you!" Cremia says.

"We can't risk putting you two in danger!" I say.

"Come on, Princess! Please! Romani's always wanted to go on an adventure!" Romani pleads. Romani speaks in third person.

"Oh... Oh, alright. But just don't get in to trouble!"

"Yay!" Romani cheers. "Romani will grab a bow and arrow for me and sister!" Romani runs in to the house, and a few seconds later, she runs back out with two bow and arrows in each of her hands. "Well... shall we go?..."

**Link's PoV:**

I regain consciousness. Where am I? I still can't see. I still have the duct tape over my eyes. I have a handkerchief tied securely in my mouth. I feel a shackle around my waist. It feels like my hands are in handcuffs in front me, and my ankles feel like they have chains around them still. It's dark and quiet. I have no idea where I am. It's dark and quiet. "Well, well, well... Little Linky, how do you like your new home?" I jump, because Ben's sudden voice startles me. "You're going to have to get used to it, because you're not leaving here for awhile." I hear Ben coming towards me. I feel that he's knelt down in front of me. Suddenly, Ben grabs on to my right arm. I struggle to get my arm out of his grip, but his grip only tightens. "Stop struggling!" he orders, and he smacks the side of my head. "Now, little Linky, you're going to do my dirty work for me." No! I refuse to! I'd rather die than do your dirty work! "Too bad! You are! I'll make you!" Ben smacks the side of my head again. I feel Ben's face come closer to mine. He whispers, "You'll destroy this World. Then, we'll move back to my house, where I can love you and beat you forever. We'll rule this World together." How can you rule a World with no people? "Don't back-talk me, boy!" Ben, yet again, smacks the side of my head. "I'll kidnap all of Hyrule's population, and we'll make them our slaves here." No! I won't do it! "You will!" Ben smacks the side of my head again. "But, first, I want to have a little fun with you." Then, Ben kisses my forehead. I think I'm actually starting to get used to that now, which is scary...

Ben starts to feel up and down my arms. "Please, stop!" I try to shout, but I can't.

"Why, little Linky? Your skin is so soft, like a little baby's, besides the whip lashes." Ben holds on to my arms. He moves closer to my face and whispers in my ear, "Don't make me make out with you again, you dirty little boy." I do a muffled gasp. No! That's disgusting! Plus, I'm not the one that's dirty! I have dirt on me, but not in my brain! "Come on, Linky... You know you want it." I don't! "You do." I don't! "You do." Shut up! I don't! "Don't tell me to shut up, you dumbass!" Then, Ben slaps me across the face. "Just for telling me to shut up, I'm going to make out with you!"

Ben pulls down the handkerchief from my mouth. "No!" I scream, but Ben kisses me on the lips anyway. After a few seconds, he lets go. "No, Ben! I don't want this!"

"Call me Master, you fool!" Ben smacks the side of my head the hardest he could. I yelp in pain. Ben proceeds to kiss me again. Only this time, he does something totally disgusting! He slips me the tongue! I don't want to taste his tongue! Get it out! Ben finally lets go. I'm panting. My panting turns into crying. I bow my head. "Aww. It's OK." Ben pulls my head in to his chest. I cry in to his chest. He pets the back of my head. He says, "Aww. I'm sorry, darling," Ben pulls my head back up. "But I love you, that's all."

"Stop calling me darling!" I shout.

"Would you rather me call you stupid?"

"No! Just call me Link!"

"Well, _Link, _I'll call you what ever I want to call you. I'll call you stupid, if I feel like calling you stupid. I'll call you darling, if I feel like calling you darling. And, right now, I feel like calling you my stupid darling."

"Well, I've had enough of this!" I shout, as I try to push Ben away.

"Don't you dare assault me again!" Then, Ben punches me in the face. I yelp in pain. "Now, let me have my way with you!"

Ben starts to get closer to me again. "No!" I try to push him away again.

"Stop it, dummy!" He slaps me across the face. I don't yelp that time.

"Why?! Am I hurting you?! Well, how's it feel, BEN?!"

"Don't back-talk me, boy!" Once again, I'm slapped across the face. I refuse to yelp.

"Make me not back-talk you! I'll say what ever I want to say! And I'm saying that you're a perverted little freak, that gets entertainment out of hurting others! You love beating. You love abusing, verbally, physically, and mentally! You're a sadistic psychopathic sociopath, who only cares about himself!"

"Is that all you have to say, fool?"

"No. I have one more thing to say... Leave. Me. Alone."

"Alright... Alright! I'll leave you alone! Just remember, this ain't over yet! I'll be coming back to get you in an hour or so. Don't forget that, Linky. Ha ha ha ha!" Ben stands up and says, with a kick in my foot, "Later, loser." I hear Ben walk away and snap his fingers. I feel the handkerchief over my mouth again. Ben leaves the room with an evil, sadistic, echoing laugh.

I sit, waiting to be rescued. I absolutely refuse to help Ben rule Termina! I absolutely refuse to destroy Termina! I won't do it! I won't!...

**Saria's PoV:**

We're on the road leading out of Termina. Zelda teleported us to the exit. I'm glad we got extra help from Cremia and Romani! We'll need it!

We're following the horse and wheel tracks that are on this road. "You see, nobody goes on this road. We know, because nobody leaves Termina or enters Termina. We see if somebody tries to leave Termina or enters Termina." Romani says.

"Oh. I see." I say.

"Yeah. So, these horse and wheel tracks are definitely the kidnapper's." Ben? Riding a horse? I never thought that would happen...

After a few more minutes on the road, we reach... No... We reach the end of the tracks! That's not possible! "No! That's not possible! How could we have reached the end of the tracks?!" I say, scared and shocked.

"Ben had to of teleported himself and Link to somewhere." Zelda says.

"Yeah, but... where?..." I ask.

"Saria?" I look down beside me to see Skull Kid pulling on my tunic. "My friend, the other Skull Kid, tried to crush Termina underneath its moon. Ben just miraculously stopped the moon from falling. I have a feeling, if Ben wants to rule the World, he'll go to the moon. I don't know if he'll try to crush Termina, but he might. It's just a thought, really."

"Skull Kid, you're a genius! That has to be it! That has to be where he brought Link!" I hug Skull Kid tightly. "You're amazing, Skull Kid!" I let go of Skull Kid. "Now, all we have to do is try to figure out how to get to the moon... Any ideas?"

Impa walks up to me and places her hands on my shoulders. She says, "Saria, sweetheart, how many times do we have to tell you that Zelda can teleport us?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot!"

"Well then, let's get going!" Zelda says. We all hold hands, and Zelda teleports us to the moon...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know that I said last chapter that I was going to give Skull Kid a special role in this chapter, but, turns out, it's going to be next chapter! He had a minor special role in this chapter. You'll have to wait and see what his special role is. Well, positively review please! Thank you! :D**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey! Welcome to chapter: 8 of my **_**Ben Drowned**_** series! This should be the last chapter! R&R positively please! Thank you! I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**, **_**Ben Drowned**_**, or characters from each! Here we go!**

**Chapter 8: Saving the World!**

**Link's PoV:**

I hear Ben enter the room. I hear him walk briskly up to me. He's suddenly beside me. I hear a chain jingling. I feel loose. Ben grabs on to my arm and roughly pulls it, and says, sternly, "You're coming with me!" Ben pulls me by my arm across the floor. Then, he grabs me by my underarms and continues to drag me out of the room. I struggle and struggle to break free from his grasp, but I have no luck. "Stop struggling!" I do what he says, and stop struggling. But I replace the struggling with muffled screaming. Ben pulls me for a few more minutes, until he stops. He lets go of me, and I attempt to crawl away, but Ben grabs on to the leftover chain from the shackle, that's still around my waist. "Get back here, you fool!" Ben grabs me by my waist, picks me up, and slams me down onto-what seems like-a table. I feel like I'm being strapped down onto this table. Ben grabs on to my hair and roughly turns my head, so that I'm facing him. "Ha ha ha! Link, you'll be my slave. You're going to make the moon fall and crush all of Termina! You'll make all your friends our slaves! Then, after we're finished crushing Termina and enslaving all your friends, we'll live together at my home. We'll make all of Hyrule our slaves. How does that sound, hm?"

"No! No!" I try to shout. I can't let this happen! This is all my fault...

"Aww. Well, that's just too bad! You're going to work for me, whether you like it or not!" Ben pulls my hair a little more. "I know that tomorrow's your Birthday. This will be the perfect Birthday present for you, my little Linky. Happy early Birthday! Ha ha ha ha!" Oh Goddesses... I forgot that tomorrow's my Birthday! Oh my gosh! No! Ben finally lets go of my hair and says, "Well... shall we get started?..."

**Ben's PoV:**

I pull a large machine above Link. I grab a mask that looks like an oxygen mask. Link doesn't even know what an oxygen mask is. Since Termina's a couple centuries into the future, there are newer things that Link hasn't even heard of. I pull the mask down to Link. I pull down the handkerchief from his mouth. "Help! Somebody! Please! Help me!" Link shouts, but I place my hand over his mouth.

"Shut. Up." I say to him, in almost a whisper. I place the mask over his nose and mouth. He starts screaming. He struggles to break free, but he has no luck. I reach up and turn on the machine. After a few seconds, thick, yellowish gas fills the mask. Link still struggles for a few moments. His struggling gets weaker and weaker, until he struggles no more and loses consciousness...

**Saria's PoV:**

We arrive on the moon. It's a wide, open field of grass. But, there is a lone tree in the centre of the field. What is this? We all start to walk toward the tree. I see someone walking around. Is it Ben? Or Link? I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around. It's Link! I can tell by the eyes! Ben's eyes are greyer and colder with malice and has a wicked, cold smile. While Link's eyes are a bright and are a happy blue and has a happy, cheerful smile. "Link! You're OK! I'm so happy!" I hug him, but he pushes me away. I look at him with shock. "Link, what's the matter? It's me, Saria. The Sages and the Kokiri, along with Skull Kid and some new friends, that we made in Termina, are here to save you."

"You are the enemy." Link says, evilly. His voice actually sounds a bit like Ben's.

"Ben, I mean, Link, it's us! Saria, the Kokiri, Skull Kid, the Sages, and some new friends! We're here to save you! Come on!" I proceed to grab on to Link's wrist, but he immediately yanks his wrist out of my hand. "Link, what's wrong with you?!"

"You are the enemy. You must work for Ben and I!" Oh no... Ben must have done something to make Link act this way!

"Listen, Link, we are your friends. We're here to save you. This is not you. You must wake up. You must come out of it!"

"No! You are the enemy! Termina must be destroyed!"

"No! Link!" Link puts his arms above his head and looks up. A purple orb appears above his head. Then, he shoots it at us. With a yell, we all fall back and land on the ground.

"I must destroy Termina, so Ben and I can live together, forever, with all our Hylian slaves to serve us!"

"No! Link!" Link puts his arms above his head and looks up again. Another purple orb appears above his head. The orb gets darker and darker, until it almost turns black. Then, Link shoots the orb down to the ground. The magic that he's shooting is now white. He doesn't stop shooting it down. Link looks like he's in a trance while shooting the magic. Suddenly, I feel ourselves shift. I feel that we're slowly starting to fall. "Link! What are you doing?! Stop!" I quickly get up and push Link to the ground.

"What are you doing?! Fool!" Link shouts at me.

"Link! This is not you! Stop it!"

"Make me, bitch!" Link quickly gets off the ground, but I slap him in the face so hard, that he falls to the ground. I feel terrible for doing that, but I had to! "Don't you dare assault me again!"

"Don't you dare assault ME again!" I sit on top of Link. I grab his tunic and pull him up. He struggles to break free from my grasp, but he has no luck. I then, kiss him on the lips. I hope this breaks the spell or whatever. True love's kiss usually breaks spells. Well, I think I'm Link's true love. I separate my lips from his. He opens his eyes and looks at me. It no longer looks like he's in a trance! I think I did it! "Link... Link, is this you?"

"Yes, Saria, this is me." His voice actually sounds like his now. He's back to normal! "What have I been doing?"

"Ben did something to you, to make you act evil. I don't know what, but he did."

"Oh... All's I last remember doing is screaming my head off in the darkness, with something over my nose and mouth." We feel ourselves shift again. "What was that?" Link asks.

"You, Link. You caused this. I think the moon's falling to Termina!"

"Oh no! We have to do something!"

"We can." Zelda says. I turn my head to face her, and Link tries to look over me, so that he can face her, too. "We, as Sages, can place a safety barrier around Clock Town. Doing that will prevent the moon from making contact with the rest of Termina."

"Yeah! We can do that, can't we?!" I say, excitedly. I get up, off of Link and I help him up from the ground, too, by grabbing on to his hands and pulling him up. I head over to the Sages, and we all hold hands. We lift our hands and aim them for the centre of us. A white ball of light appears above our hands and glows bigger and bigger. As soon as the ball is almost as big as all of us Sages in this circle, the light ball shoots down at the fastest pace...

**Author's PoV:**

The large ball of light covers the entire city of Clock Town. The large ball of light is now purple and is in the shape of a half sphere. The barrier protects the city of Clock Town and the entire land of Termina in general...

**Saria's PoV:**

"That barrier will protect Clock Town and Termina in general. It also has the power to repel evil. So, Ben won't be able to touch it." Zelda says.

"That's great! I was awful worried that Termina was going to be crushed!" Link says, happily.

"You think that will stop me?!" We all turn around to face Ben. We all widen our eyes with horror. Especially Link. "Think again!" Quickly, Ben pulls Link's arm and pulls Link closer to him. "If you wish to save your precious Link and this previous World, come on and fight me! I'll leave a portal here, if you decide to fight me!" Ben says, evilly. Link's struggling to break free from Ben's grasp, but he has no luck. "Stop struggling, you moron!" Tightly, Ben grabs on to both of Link's arms and disappears with the screaming Link.

Suddenly, a portal appears. "No! Link!" I turn around. "Guys, we have to save Link! We have to battle Ben! It's the only way to save Link and Termina!"

"I don't know, Saria... I'm awful afraid..." Mido says.

"It's all right to be afraid! But, right now, Link needs us! Termina needs us! Link has never given up on saving us! So, we shouldn't give up on saving him! Who's with me?!" The entire crowd cheers. "Then let's do this thing!" And we all head in to the portal...

_**On the Other Side of the Portal...**_

"Where are we?" I ask.

"I don't know." Mido answers. The room's all dark and colourful.

"So, you've decided to come and fight me, did ya? Well, that was a brave choice you made." Ben's voice comes out of nowhere. "I'll have you know, this won't be an easy battle. You're fighting the most powerful non-being in the universe." Ben says, as he floats down from the ceiling. He wasn't up there before...

"Where's Link?!" Mido demands.

"Oh? He's right here..." Ben moves out of the way, and Link also comes down from the ceiling by a chain. The chain has Link's arms chained behind his back. His ankles are also chained together. He also has a white rag covering his nose and mouth, gagging him. Link looks over at us. He widens his eyes. He looks at us, pleadingly. "Now, fight me, and Link will be saved!"

"We'll fight you." I say.

"Excellent!" Ben says, excitedly, as he happily claps his hands together.

Since Link's in the middle of the strange room, a ring of fire appears in the centre of the room. Then, Link starts to be lowered down to the centre of the fire ring. "Mmm! Melp me!" Link yells. He's trying to yell, "Guys! Help me!"

"As soon as Link hits the centre of that fire ring, the battle's over! So, we better hurry." Ben says. And the battle begins...

**...**

Ben shoots a stream of electricity at us. We jump out of the way of it. Then, he shoots a stream of fire at us, but we jump out of the way of that, too. "You guys are such wimps! Fight me, or Link's mine!" Ben shouts.

All of us Sages shoot our Sage powers at Ben. Romani and Cremia shoot their bow and arrows at Ben. The Kokiri and Skull Kid brought their own bow and arrows. They also shoot them at Ben. "We're not wimps, Ben! We just don't wanna be hit with electricity and fire! Nobody does!" I shout at Ben. With all of us shooting at Ben, most of us successfully hit Ben, with our magic and arrows. Ben cries out in pain. Ben actually cries out in pain! He disappears and reappears behind us. He shoots a stream of electricity at us. With a cry of pain, we all fall backward and land on the floor.

"Ha ha ha! You guys are pathetic!" Ben cackles.

"We'll show you who's pathetic!" I shout.

"Oh? We'll just see about that!" Ben shoots a stream of fire at us. We manage to roll out of the way. We roll to a stand. We Sages aim our hands at Ben, while the others aim their bow and arrows at Ben. Then, we all shoot our magic and bow and arrows! I can't believe this! I think we all successfully hit Ben!

Ben cries out in pain. He disappears and reappears behind us again. He grabs Cremia and Romani by the back collar of their dresses. They drop their bow and arrows. He lifts them up, and they struggle to break free. "Let Romani and sister go!" Romani shouts.

"Pathetic little kid! It's pathetic that you talk in third person!" Ben says.

"Mmm! Mmm mm m mm, mm!" Link tries to shout. What he tries to say is, "Hey! You did it once, too!" Link's referring to Ben.

"Shut up!" Ben shouts over his shoulder.

"Why don't you make him!" I shout.

"Alright. Alright. I'll make him not talk at all! You asked for it, girly!" Ben snaps his fingers, then says, "Alright. Now, he can't talk at all! There's no use for that rag over his nose and mouth anymore!" Ben gives us a wicked grin. Then, he hollers over his shoulder, "Hey! Sweetheart! Try to talk now! Ha ha ha!..."

**Link's PoV:**

I try to open my mouth, but I can't! I can't get words to try and come out, even if I try! I'm muted, with my mouth sealed shut! No! "Ha ha ha! How do you like that, Linky?! Ha ha ha!"

"Ben! Undo it! Now!" Saria shouts.

"No!" Ben then, drops the two Malon lookalikes, but quickly snaps his fingers, and chains appear around both girls' arms. The chains lift the two girls up and brings them over to me. They're over to the fire ring, too, but they're above me. "If Link hits the centre of the circle, the battle's not over. You have more time. If the two girls hit the floor of the circle, too, then the battle's over! I'm being nice! Ha ha ha!"

"Well, with less time or more time, we'd still beat you!" Saria shouts.

"I don't think so. Well, quit wasting time, and fight me!" They all nod and continue the fight...

**Saria's PoV:**

We Sages shoot our Sage powers at Ben, and the non-Sages shoot their bow and arrows at him, too. If only Romani and Cremia were here with us... But they're chained up, too... We all successfully hit Ben! He shouts in pain, disappears, and reappears behind us. He grabs me by my waist!...

**Link's PoV:**

"Let her go!" I try to shout, but I forgot that I'm muted.

"Put her down!" Malon's younger lookalike shouts.

"Why don't you make me, you ginger!" Ben shouts. Malon's younger lookalike gasps.

"Don't you dare call me a ginger again!"

"Ginger! Ginger! Ginger!"

"Stop it!" Malon's older lookalike shouts.

"Ha ha ha!" Ben holds on to Saria by her waist and holds her up above him. "Say "goodbye", girly! Ha ha ha!" Ben runs over to the fire ring and attempts to throw Saria through the fire ring, to hurt her.

"No!" Skull Kid shouts. He runs over to Ben and pushes him. Ben loses his balance and falls in to the fire ring, dropping Saria outside of the fire ring. Ben screams and screams, as he's being burned up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben screams.

"Serves you right, you jerk! Calling me a ginger!" Malon's younger lookalike shouts. "And, even more important, hurting a dear friend!"

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"Sorry, chump. The game's over. You're a lying, sadistic, psychopathic sociopath! We'll never believe you! Never!" Saria shouts. Suddenly, a portal appears and starts to suck Ben in to it...

**Saria's PoV:**

Since Link's above the portal, too, Ben grabs on to him, and tries to pull him down with him. The chain breaks, and Ben hangs on to Link, while Ben's hanging on to the ledge of the portal. The fire ring's gone and Link's not muted anymore. It's like Ben's powers are gone. Link's screaming and screaming muffled screams. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm mm!" Link's trying to shout, "Help! Please! Help me!"

"I'll never let you go, my treasure! I love you! You have to come with me!" Ben shouts. We try to save Link from Ben! The portal will close soon with Ben AND Link! We have to hurry! We're all trying to pull Link away from Ben, but Ben's hanging on to Link, refusing to let him go. Skull Kid and I grab on to Link and pull him away from Ben. We all fall back, while Ben falls through the closing portal. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LINKYYYYYY! IIIIIIII LOOOOOVE YOOOOOU!" And the portal closes. Ben is gone.

We pull Link away from where the portal used to be. He lays on the floor. Darunia pulls the chains off of him, while I pull the rag away from his nose and mouth. "Link, are you OK?" Link looks at me. Tears start to form in his eyes. He hugs me, and I hug him back.

"Thank you." he says, quietly.

"You're welcome, my Link. I love you." I say back to him, quietly.

"I love you, too." Link says, quietly. Darunia pulls Cremia and Romani down from the ceiling. He unchains them, and they run up to us and hug us.

"I remember you! You were kidnapped before! We all drowned Ben!" Romani says.

"Yeah." is all Link could say.

"I'm Romani. And this is my sister, Cremia."

"It's nice to meet you, Romani and Cremia."

"Likewise." Cremia says.

All of the Sages, Kokiri, Skull Kid, and Romani and Cremia hug Link and I. I still have Link in my arms. I don't ever want to let him go. They're all more than happy that Link's finally saved. Forever.

Darunia picks Link up and holds him in his arms. Link falls asleep almost immediately in Darunia's arms. We all hold hands, and Zelda teleports us back to Hyrule. Cremia and Romani would stay awhile, to spend time with all of us, including Link. They would also stay, because they want to meet their Hylian counterpart.

The barrier lifts up from Clock Town. The whole city cheers, as the moon rises up to its rightful spot in the sky. Termina has been saved. Forever...

**...**

Link and the others are more than happy to be home. Link's been doing all right. He's relieved that he's home and out of Ben's grasp. Forever. He's had nightmares and panic attacks, but he'll be all right. He's the Hero of Time. He'll be all right.

Everybody's relieved that Link's finally home. Forever. Never going anywhere again...

**...**

_**The End?**_

_**Maybe?**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hooray! Link's finally home! The reason why I said "Maybe?" at the end, is because I'm thinking of making a surprise chapter: 9. We'll see, though. Well, review positively please! Thank you! :)**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	9. Chapter 9

****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! This is the last chapter for my _Ben Drowned_ series! I don't own _The Legend of Zelda_, _Ben Drowned_, or their characters! R&R positively please! Thank you! Let's go!**

**Chapter 9: The Final Chapter: Link's Birthday Party**

**Link's PoV:**

"Link! Wake up!" I open my tired eyes. I turn my head over on my cozy pillow. I see Saria in the doorway of my house. I smile when I see her. I've never been so happy to see my Saria in the doorway. This is letting me know that I'm happy to finally be home. "Guess what today is!"

"I don't know. I'm too tired to remember." I say, tiredly.

"Don't be silly, Link! You know exactly what day it is!"

"Christmas?"

"No. It's your Birthday!"

"Oh. Excuse me, but I'm still half asleep."

"Yeeeah... Suuure... You're just being funny."

"Alright. You caught me."

"Ha ha." Saria walks in to my house. "So, did you have a good sleep?"

"I had the best sleep ever." I say, with a smile on my face.

"Good." Saria's kind smile is always nice to see in the morning. I've missed it. When I was with Ben, I mostly woke up in darkness. But I can't think of that right now. I can't think of that ever. I'm having the perfect Birthday morning right now, and I don't want to spoil it. "After you wash up, come to my house."

"Alright. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"OK. See you in a few minutes, my love." She gives me a little peck on the lips with her lips.

"See you." And Saria leaves my house.

I sit up in bed. I stretch my arms and legs. Man, that feels so good. I love having my morning stretches. I get out of bed and walk over to my mirror. I look into my mirror. I think I look good this morning, besides my hair being a mess and the whip lashes on my face and my black eye. I ignore the whip lashes and black eye, I take off my hat and set it on my dresser. I grab my comb and comb my hair. I want to look nice for my eleventh Birthday of course. After a few minutes of combing my hair, I set my comb down and pick up my bottle of cologne. I only wear cologne on special occasions. This is, of course, a special occasion. A very special occasion. I hope this will be the best Birthday ever! I spray some of my cologne onto my tunic and onto my wrist. I rub my wrists together and wipe the rest of the cologne onto my tunic and neck, spreading the scent. I'm not sure what the scent is, but it smells nice. I grab my orange tie and my black tie off my dresser. I never wear them. I'm not sure which one to wear. The orange one or the black one? Orange? Or black? I hold the orange one up. Then, I hold the black one up. I hold the orange one up again. "I think I'll wear this tie." I say to myself. So, I put the orange tie on.

As soon as I think I'm happy with the way I look... and smell, I place my hat back on my head. I smile at myself in the mirror. I'm so happy to be home. So happy. I shed a tear. I'm happy that it's all over. So happy.

I start to walk away from my mirror. Oh! I forgot to brush my teeth and wash my face! You can tell that I'm still tired. I head back over to my mirror and quickly grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth. When I'm done brushing my teeth, I set my toothbrush down. I quickly grab my wash towel and wring the water out of the towel. I wash my face, and when I'm finished, I set the towel back down on my dresser and I leave my house.

I head down my ladder and head up the hill. I head in to Saria's house. As soon as I walk in to Saria's house, everybody jumps out and shouts, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Link!" I jump when they shout that.

"Ha ha! I don't know what to say! You scared me to death!" Everybody laughs. I'm so happy to hear my Kokiri friends laughing.

"Well, you could at least say "thank you", you bum!" Saria says, jokingly.

"Alright. Thank you." I laugh.

"No problem, buddy." Mido says.

I walk up to Mido and hug him. "Thank you, Mido, for being a great friend."

"You're welcome, buddy. It's what I should have been all along: a great friend. I'm sorry for all the troubles we had in the past."

"I know you are, Mido. I know you are. No need to apologize."

"OK." I let go of Mido and we hold each others arms. He smiles at me. Mido hanging on to me... makes me feel uncomfortable. It makes me think of when Ben had me. He held my arms just like this. I give Mido a fake smile. I start sweating and shaking a little bit. "Link, dude, are you all right?"

"I'm... fine, Mido... Just... fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Buddy, you're shaking and sweating. You're not all right."

"I'm just shaking from the surprise, that's all! You guys startled me. And I'm sweating, because I'm hot, that's all!"

"Link, I know when something's troubling you."

"It's nothing! Really!" I force my arms out of Mido's hands.

"Link, whatever is troubling you, we can forget about it, by having a good time, right?!" Saria says.

"Right." I say.

"Well then... let the party begin!" Saria shouts.

"Hooray!" the Kokiri cheer.

We all sit at the long table. It's Saria's party and Holiday table. She only takes it out on Holidays and parties. "Let's all sing to the Hero of Time!" Mido says, cheerfully.

They all sing, _"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Linky! Happy Birthday to you!"_ I go red in the face when they called me Linky. I guess I get a tad embarrassed by that nickname. "Aww! Someone's going red in the face!" They all laugh with joy.

They set down a large chocolate cake on the table. Mmm! Chocolate! That's my favourite (it's my favourite, too! ^_^)! There are exactly eleven candles on the cake. "Well, blow out the candles, Link!" Saria says, with excitement in her voice.

I do just that. But, first, I have to make a wish. I close my eyes. I wish for the entire land of Hyrule and the entire land of Termina to be safe forever. After I make that wish, I blow out the candles. All of the Kokiri cheer, when I finish blowing out the eleven candles on the cake.

"Well... shall we cut the cake?" Saria says.

"Yeah! Sure! I'm starving for chocolate cake!" I say, with excitement.

Saria giggles and says, "Alright!" She cuts the cake into twelve pieces, enough for each Kokiri and me.

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" a new, but familiar voice says.

"Oh, that's OK, Cremia. We're just getting started." Saria says.

"Well, we would've been here sooner, if it weren't for Romani taking forever to wrap Link's Birthday present."

"Hey! Romani has troubles with tying bows! I wanted to make the present look pretty for Link!" Romani defends.

"Rom, I don't think Link's gonna care if the present's pretty or not." Cremia says.

"Yeah. Well... Whatever..." Cremia and Romani, along with Zelda, Ruto, Darunia, Nabooru, Impa, Rauru, Malon, and Skull Kid enter Saria's house. "Romani's present is the best, Link! Romani likes you! Romani thinks you're cute!" I gasp when Romani says that. Saria gasps, too.

"Well, that's very kind of you, Romani, but... I'm with Saria."

"Oh, I know that. I just like you... a lot... that's all..."

I chuckle. "Well Romani, you're just going to have to find someone else."

"Alright!" Romani says, cheerfully. She's always cheery.

Cremia brought another chocolate cake, so that there would be enough for everybody. We all eat our cake. Malon also brought ice cream. Vanilla ice cream, made from Lon Lon Milk. We all eat our ice cream, too.

After we finish eating our cake and ice cream, it's present time. "Open Romani's first, Linky!" Romani says, excited.

"Alright." I open Romani's present, and it's a box of goodies. In the box, there's a brand new green tunic and hat, along with a new belt and new boots. "Romani, you didn't have to do this..."

"I know that I didn't have to, but I did."

"She insisted on it." Cremia says. "We saw it in the shop in Clock Town. She said she had to get it for you."

"Oh. Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Romani. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Linky!" Romani giggles. I giggle, too.

I open Cremia's present, and I pull out three bottles of milk. "It's Chateau Romani. It's our most popular milk." Cremia says. "It sells great at the Milk Bar in Clock Town. I thought you'd love to try a few bottles."

"Thanks! I love milk! So, I know I'll love this!"

"You're welcome, dear."

I open Malon's present next. I pull out two bottles of Lon Lon Milk. "I know how much you love our Lon Lon Milk, Link! So, I thought it'd be a great present for you!" Malon says, excitedly.

"Thank you, Malon!" I say, with excitement.

"You're welcome, Fairy Boy!"

I open Princess Ruto's present next. I pull out three Silver Rupees. "Oh! Thank you, Ruto!"

"That's not all of the present." Ruto says.

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"We still have a Wedding to do! That money will help!"

"Umm... Ruto... that won't happen... I'm with Saria, and I plan on staying with her. Thanks for the Silver Rupees, though."

"Humph! Yeah... You're welcome..."

I open Darunia's present next. I pull out the Biggoron Sword. "Oh my... Darunia... you shouldn't have..."

"Yeah. Well, I needed to get my Sworn Brother the best Birthday present, and I thought, _'What would be a great Birthday present for my Sworn Brother?'_ The Biggoron Sword was the best I could think of!"

"Thank you, Darunia!" I say, with happiness. "This means a lot to me!"

"No problem, Sworn Brother."

I open Nabooru's present next. I can't believe this! They're the Silver Gauntlets! "Thank you, Nabooru!" I'm so happy! "I've always wanted to have these!"

"You're welcome, kid." Nabooru says. "I was going to get you the Golden Gauntlets, but I couldn't. Aveil wouldn't let me have them. Maybe I'll get my hands on them someday, and give them to you. How does that sound, rascal?"

"That sounds great, Nab! But, for now, the Silver Gauntlets are perfect!"

"I knew you'd love them."

I open Impa's present next. I pull out a mini Sheikah Stone. "Oh. This is cool, Impa. Thank you."

"You're welcome, squirt. It's more than just a small stone... It's something to talk to me with. In case you need any great advice, I'm right there."

"Thanks, Impa! I'll be sure to use it when I need help!"

"Good." Impa says. "The best thing to be is knowledgeable. I can give you all the knowledge you need."

"Thanks, Impa."

I open Princess Zelda's present next, and I pull out a bow with some arrows. "Thanks, Zel!" I say, happily. "I've always wanted my bow and arrow back! I'm glad I finally got a bow and arrow!"

"You're welcome, hero. I knew that you lost your items, so I thought I'd give you something, that you lost."

"Well, thank you, Zellie."

"You're very welcome, Linky."

I then, open Rauru's present, and I pull out a medallion that looks like the Light Medallion. "It's the Light Medallion, Link." Rauru says.

"It is?" I ask.

"Yes, my boy. My power is now with you."

"Thank you, Rauru."

"You're welcome, hero."

"Link, all of the Kokiri, Skull Kid, and I pitched in to get you a Birthday present." Saria says. "So, here it is!" All of the Kokiri and Skull Kid go up to the wall, where there's a quilt covering it. "Ready? 1, 2, 3!" And they pull down the quilt from the wall. What's revealed is a huge mural of all of us, me, all of the Kokiri with their fairies, Malon, Romani, Cremia, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, Zelda, Rauru, and Skull Kid. It's painted. It's beautiful. And, at the top, it says "Happy Birthday". "We know how much you love us all. So, we thought that the best Birthday present we could give you, is a picture of all of us. Oh, and Navi's up there, too!" I didn't notice that! Navi's in the picture, too! "And that's not all of the surprise!" Saria looks up at the ceiling and calls, "You can come down now!" What comes down, is a little blue fairy. Oh my... Oh Goddesses! It's Navi! Navi flies right up to me and flies right in to my chest.

"Navi! Navi! You're here! You're here! I've missed you so much!"

"Link, I'm so sorry that I left you... There was no reason for what I did... It's all my fault that those terrible things happened to you!"

I'm holding Navi tightly against my chest. "What do you mean?" I ask her.

"All the bad things Ben did to you... It was all my fault... If I didn't fly off like I did at the end of your adventure, you wouldn't have gone to find me. You wouldn't have stumbled onto Termina. You wouldn't have had all the troubles you had with Ben."

"How did you know I was kidnapped by Ben?" That name still makes me shiver. I don't want to think about it! I don't want to think about the incident with him!

"Saria told me, and I take blame for it."

"No, Naves. It's not your fault! It's my fault. I shouldn't have done what Ben told me to do. Plus, if you didn't leave, Termina would be crushed."

"It's nobody's fault! Link's alive. We're all here, including Navi... That's all that matters now." Saria says.

"I agree." Zelda says.

"Well... shall we continue partying?" Malon says, with excitement.

"Yes!" the entire party gang cheer. And we continue my Birthday party for the rest of the day.

And we live happily ever after...

**The**

**End**

****READ PLEASE****

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Yay! Link's home and having his party! Navi's finally home, too! I'd like to thank you all for the continued support through this series. I never expected this _Ben Drowned _series to be so popular! I'd like to thank everyone, who's reviewed on my _Ben Drowned_ series, favourited, and followed. If it weren't for your support, I'd be feeling pretty bad about writing this. But, negativity doesn't slow me down! I would've continued writing this! And, thank you, SkyLink, SamusAran101, and TwiLinkZem for your exceptional support! There are too many names to name off. But, I thank you all, too! I thank SkyLink and TwiLinkZem, for inspiration. I love you, sissies! :D I'd also like to thank all the other inspirational people and things, that gave me the inspiration to write this! By the way, I'm not against red heads. I forgot to say that in the Author's Note last chapter. Lol! Well, review positively please! Thank you! :'D **

**Take care,**

**- The new and improved YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


End file.
